


Better Without Clothes On

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hitachiin Kaoru, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Hitachiin Hikaru, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Just some more HikaKao smut cuz why not.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Better Without Clothes On

“Hikaru, why do I have to wear the girl outfit?” Kaoru whined from where he stood at the foot of their bed, a pile of clothes held close to his chest as a bright red tinge appeared on the tips of his cheekbones. 

Hikaru shrugged “I couldn’t pull off being a girl, we know how it turned out last time I tried, besides your figure is much more feminine than mine so it will fit you better” he said, pulling on a shirt, his fingers straightening out the yellow tie dangling down his torso. 

The younger Hitachiin pouted down at the clothes in his arms, he knew they had planned this so it wasn’t as though Hikaru had sprung it on him out of nowhere, but he always felt embarrassed when he wore girls clothing and he knew Hikaru knew that too. He stood there in his underwear throwing shy glances over at his twin who was now in the process of getting his hair styled in a way that portrayed the character he was dressed up as. 

Heaving out a sigh he began to slowly pull on each item within the pile, starting off with the extremely short shorts “H… Hikaru…” Kaoru whimpered, struggling to pull them up past his thighs. 

Hikaru turned his attention to Kaoru and chuckled “here, let me” he took hold of the hem and scooched them up until they were snug around his brother’s waist, his hands didn’t let go once he was done though, in fact they seemed to be travelling their way up the younger’s sides. 

“Mph~” the Hitachiin moaned out “I… I’m getting dressed Hikaru” despite his protests his arms snaked their way around the other’s and he pushed his body against his. 

Hikaru smirked and swooped in to steal a kiss, purposely making it quick and short knowing it always annoyed Kaoru whenever he did “Your actions are saying otherwise, you look MUCH better with your clothes off so perhaps we should just…” his words trailed off as he fiddled with the shorts, undoing the button at the front so they dropped to the floor around Kaoru’s ankles. 

“B… But I thought we were gonna eek!” Kaoru squeaked as his back suddenly made contact with the wall, his wrists pinned above his head and a pair of lips crashing against his own. 

It didn’t take long for him to settle, pressing into the kiss once he felt he had control over his body, his lips parting to allow entry for a tongue pushing against his teeth. The appendage lathered up the whole inside of his mouth, touching the back of his throat, slipping over to then curl itself around a tongue that mirrored it in appearance. Moans fluttered around the room around them, hands curling themselves around whatever they felt they could reach as soon as his temporary shackles had removed themselves. 

“H… Hah Hikaru!~” Kaoru whined out, his cheeks showing off a vibrant red as he threw his head back to hit against the wall. 

Hikaru chuckled a little “be careful of your head baby~ You’ll give yourself a headache if you do that too many times” he advised softly, his lips now pressed to the shell of his twin’s ear so he could take the fleshy lobe between his teeth “then we’d have to play doctor and patient again~ I’d have to get my stethoscope out and check you over” he hummed sultrily. 

Kaoru whined some more “b… but it’s because you…” his words died as fingers hooked around his chin forcing his head to angle upwards “H… Hikaru” growling out the name of his mirror image, trying to roll his hips forward in search of something to somewhat relieve him of his now throbbing need. 

“Ah ah, be good little Kaoru and you will get what you want soon” he grinned a grin that would have put the cheshire cat to shame “but I wanna see you have another go at this first” then without warning Hikaru roughly turned Kaoru around and thrusted himself straight into him. 

“AH AHHAHAA!” he screamed out, pain and pleasure mixed together in one, he absolutely loved it when Hikaru got rough with him. 

The elder forced his brother against the wall, showing no remorse as he thrusted in and out at a pretty fast pace, the force behind each one had the other ramming against the wall in front of him. The tips of his fingers dug into soft flesh to the point he was sure it would leave bruises, his teeth sunk themselves into the crook of Kaoru’s neck “how is it you taste better each time we do this?~” he spoke teasingly, rocking them back and forth with each movement of his hips. 

Kaoru bit at his bottom lip in an attempt to muffle the waterfall of sounds spilling from his lips “H… HIKARU!” he cried out loudly, his forehead completely pushed against the wall as his hands balled into tight fists, his blunt nails digging into the palms of his hands “H… Hikaru please! Harder go harder please HIKARU!!” he moaned out, practically begging for the other to push himself a bit more. 

So Hikaru did just that. He thrusted as fast and as hard as he possibly could “listen to you, you’re so dirty Kaoru! Begging for me like that when I’m already so deep inside you” he growled “let me hear you beg for me to let you cum, let me hear those cries of yours” the ginger bit down slightly harder, close to drawing blood. 

The next few moments were full of loud cries, lots of begging and the constant slapping sounds of Hikaru and Kaoru’s bodies connecting. The younger teen didn’t last much longer before he was letting out his seed, decorating the wall in front of him as well as his stomach. Hikaru came at the same time, the lustful words he had heard being screamed at him plus the tight heat of such a tight entrance hugging him sent him tumbling over the edge. The pair were left panting heavily. 

“I… I love you so much Hikaru” Kaoru whispered, his eyelids starting to fall shut. 

Hikaru chuckled “I love you too” he whispered in return, leaving it for a few moments before adding “You still need to wear that outfit though, we aren’t done yet” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this.  
> Please leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
